True Love
by CasualtyClare
Summary: Hey, I'm writing as we go, a bit of improvisation. So I can't really summarise much. Basically it's a Sam and Tom fic, and as a Tam fan, I've aimed it so that other Tam fans love it too! Please enjoy and R&R. I'm trying to make it cute!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tom closed Sam's front door - the door of No.33 - behind him. He would never forget that number, and he knew her house so well, from the several times he had been before. The problem is, things wouldn't be the same this time. For a start, neither of them had had a drink, and secondly, they hadn't exactly been getting on that well recently, much to Tom's dismay. She seemed disinterested, like there was something else there. Which is why he was so suprised she said yes when he asked, "Can I stay?"_

Sam had already put her bag away, and hung up her coat and scarf. "I'm just going for a shower, okay?" She told Tom.  
"Oh, alright. Is it okay if I have one after you?" He asked politely.  
"Yeah of course, treat it like your own home, there's food in the fridge if you want it." She said while walking up the stairs, without looking at him.  
Tom got a snack from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked around at all the things he knew so well, finding that even the smallest of things made him smile. Sam's mug she always used for example, made him smile at the times he'd wake up before her and make her a cup of tea. Tom stood and went to the cupboard above the sink. He opened it and was happy to see his own mug he used at the back of the cupboard. It hadn't been used for a while. He made himself a tea in hope that Sam might remember when she saw the mug. Tom went to her living room with the drink an relaxed on the sofa, looking around at all of the familiar details. He looked at what was on the coffee table, a magazine and Sam's hairbrush. He shut his eyes and remembered everything. What felt like two seconds later, he heard fast footsteps down the stairs and Sam walked into the living room in a very revealing, tightly wrapped, soaked towel, and Tom couldn't help but stare. "Sorry, I forgot my brush." She lent over him and picked it up from the table. Her aroma filled the air around him and he breathed it in. She was amazing. Everything about her, was absolutely perf...  
"The shower's free by the way." She interupted his thoughts.  
"Uhh." He paused to recall what she said. "Yeah I'll be up after I've finished my drink."  
"Great, I'll lay the spare room out for you while you're in there." She smiled slightly at him.  
Tom's heart fluttered at the smile, he smiled back, and just managed to get the following words out of his mouth. "Sam..." She turned around before she walked out of the room. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
"Being soppy are we?" She smiled at him once again and headed upstairs. He knew it. He loved her.

**I hope you Tam fans like it! C x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tom headed up the stairs having washed up his mug and placing it neatly back in the cupboard, at the front this time. He shut the bathroom door behind him and removed his clothes and got in the shower. He saw the shampoo she had used, and smelt it, that smell filling his head once again. He washed as fast as possible, and then got out and put his boxers and a t-shirt after drying. He wasn't quite sure how this was going to go down. He headed to the spare room, which he knew where it was, but he had never been in there before, for obvious reasons. He walked in as Sam was changing the duvet cover, wearing a tight vest and pyjama shorts, her hair dried and beautiful as normal. "Do you want a hand?" He asked. Sam jumped and turned around to see him standing there in his boxers, but pretended not to notice that part. "Sure, if you wouldn't mind?" Tom knew it was a bit awkward, but he didn't want to make it any worse, so he said nothing and just helped. Soon enough the bed was laid out and Sam smiled at him. "A bit different from last time, eh?" She chuckled under her breath. "And the time before that?" Tom questioned, smiling also. "And before that..." Sam said awkwardly, and they both burst out laughing. "Etcetera, etcetera." He replied, which continued the laughter. "Get into bed you. It's early shifts tomorrow." She said breaking the awkward silence that the laughter had turned into. "Yes mother!" He said jumping into bed childishly, as she walked out of the room.  
"If you're good I might tuck you in!" She popped her head back round the door and smiled again.  
"I'm being good!" He said fast.  
Sam laughed and turned out the light, walking to her own room. Tom sighed heavily and pushed his head vigourously into the pillow. "So close..." He thought. But he knew nothing would happen. After all they were just friends now, just close friends. Tom shut his eyes and soon enough he was fast asleep. Just close friends.

**Sorry it's short, but I only just uploaded Chapter 1, so you know... Hope you like :D C x**

**P.S. and in reply to the reviews, yes they will probably get together soon knowing me, and that's when it will get really cute :P Also yes, I will be continuing with Discovered Secret when I've got this one up and running, and when I have more time (so probably next week in the Easter Holidays or something) PLEASE R&R! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When Tom awoke it was still dark. He rustled rolling over, but made sure he got out of bed quietly, incase Sam was asleep. He got his phone out of his bag to see the time. 5:20am. Great, he had ages left but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So what to do now? He checked his messages on his phone. There was one from a woman he met ages ago, but she had been trying to get hold of him for months. He regretted giving her his number. There was no way he was replying to her. That was never going to go anywhere. In fact, his love life had been entirely non-existent since Sam. There was no way he could move on, and he knew it, so why bother trying? Anyway, he didn't really want to get over Sam, he didn't know why, but he always felt there was a chance with them. Tom laid for a while not really thinking about anything. He was just starting to get fed up when Sam's light switched on. His eyes widened to see if she would come in. He was right, she slowly creaked his door open, not knowing he was awake. "Morning sleepyhead!" He shouted, making her jump out of her skin. "What was that for?!" She shouted back, smiling. "Ahh you know, wanted to scare you." He replied.

"Well it didn't work." She replied smirking.

"Oh Doctor Nicholls, I know that's not true!" He started laughing.

Sam stood at the end of his bed and pulled the duvet away from him quickly. Tom squealed at the same time, and Sam stood laughing at him. He curled up trying to stay warm, but with only boxers and a t-shirt, it wasn't really working. Sam chucked the duvet back over his head and said "Come on then, if I'm such a sleepyhead then why am I up first!?" He groaned and replied, "I'll get up if you make me a tea?" He winked at her. "I am your guest!" She sighed. "Fine, but hurry up!" She walked out smiling. Tom was grinning still. He rolled out of the bed like a sloth, making as much fuss as possible. He trudged down the stairs grumpily, ruffling his hair, making it even messier.

"What a state..." Sam said when she saw him. "Your tea madam?" She handed it to him. "Why thank you." He took the tea from her and gulped a huge sip. "Ouch! That's hot."

"You're such a wuss. I'm sorry would you like a cold tea?" She smirked at him.

"Oh ha ha. Aren't you hilarious." He sarcastically replied, and put the tea down on the table.

"Well I assumed for someone clever, you'd know that something that comes from a kettle would be hot! But then, you've never been the brightest spark have you?" She laughed at him. "I'm gonna get you!" He replied, chasing her around the kitchen. As he caught up with her he grabbed her arm and she spun round, laughing hard, out of breath. He paused for a moment and looked at her. He caught his breath back while he stared into her eyes. She stared back at his, but then turned away back to drinking her tea. He was disappointed, but not really suprised.

"Are we walking into work?" She changed the subject.

"Sounds like a plan." Tom replied. He quickly finished up the tea and headed upstairs to change. He was just in the process of taking his t-shirt off when Sam walked in with his bag. "Oh, sorry." She said. "I just... I thought you might need your bag." Tom stood there awkwardly with one arm out of his t-shirt, with it over his head, and boxers on the bottom. "Erm... Thanks." He reached out his free hand and took the bag.

'Why on earth did I do that?' He thought to himself after she had left the room. He shook his head slightly at himself.

When the two were ready for work, Sam grabbed her stuff and put it in her bag and coat pockets, and followed behind him out the door, locking it after.

They walked along talking together, which was suprisingly not awkward. Then out of nowhere it began to rain heavily. "Urgh. I told you we shouldn't have walked!" He said. "Umm. No you didn't!" She laughed at him. "Yeah well I thought it." He replied with a smirk. "Oh yes, I'm sure you did." With that comment he wiped his hand along the wall and flicked water in her face. "That's for taking the duvet!" He laughed childishly.

"Well this is for making me jump!" She did the same and flicked even more water at him.

"Oh so I did make you jump then?" He winked at her. She pushed him lightly and he retaliated by picking her up by the waist and spinning her round. She kicked her legs but he held onto her. When he finally placed her down, she turned around and smiled at him, which made him stop walking. He smiled widely back at her. They got closer and she leant in and kissed him shortly on the lips. Suddenly she took a step back, said nothing and continued to walk. The rest of the walk was extremely awkward for both of them, but soon they arrived in the hospital grounds.

**Not really much to say here haha! Just hope you like it, keep reviewing please and thanks for the ones so far! This ones a bit longer, and you'll probably have to wait until tomorrow afternoon for the next one :) C x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tom's morning shift was pretty usual, no interesting casualties, although he had a nasty shock with some limb-threatening third degree burns just before his break. He hadn't spoken to Sam all morning, but they had had occasional glances while collecting patient files around the reception area. When he had treated his patient, he asked Zoe if he could take a break, and she agreed. He found Sam finishing up with a patient. "Are you taking your break yet?" He asked.

"I wasn't going to, I'll just continue with this for a while." She replied without looking at him.

"Sam you sure? I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk and grab a coffee with me? I wanted to talk to you."

"Umm... Can't it wait until the end of the day?" She said, trying to put it off.

"Not really... And anyway, you're just finishing with a patient, now seems like a good time to take a break? Come on."

"Yeah okay, just let me fill a few discharge forms out yeah? I'll meet you in the staffroom in a minute." She walked past him.

"Yeah, don't be long!" He yelled after her, but she was too far away to hear.

Tom headed to the staffroom and grabbed his coat. He waited for what felt like about an hour, when Sam walked through the door. It had only been 15 minutes. "You ready?" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, are you?" He replied, also with a smile.

"Just let me grab my coat, it's freezing outside. Is it still raining?" She asked.

"No, thank god, but it's bloody cold." He replied. She put her coat on and he held the staffroom door open for her. "Thanks." She said under her breath as she walked through. He followed her outside and they headed to the small café about 2 minutes away.

"So how has your day been?" Tom asked after some considerable silence, trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty normal really, just treated a boy who had an allergic reaction, earlier had a man who broke one of his ribs while falling down the stairs, and then a woman with chronic liver disease. What about you?" She smiled.

"Well there was a family in a house fire, and a little girl who collapsed in her classroom, sweet girl but horrible father..." He clenched his fist.

"You didn't...?" She hinted.

"No! What do you take me for? I wish I could have done, but after yesterday I don't think Zoe would be impressed, do you? Ash already hates me."

"Yeah sorry, it's just I thought..."

"Yeah I know... I have quite a history..." He looked at her awkwardly.

"So, after yesterday, what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"I'm not sure, stop I guess."

"Is it that going to work?"

"I'm not realy sure." He replied.

"I can try and help? If you want?" She smiled at him.

"How would you do that?" He looked confused.

"Well, any way I can really? It's up to you."

Tom stayed silent, and they approached the café.

The bell on the door rang as they entered. "A coffee for you? Decaf?" Tom asked, the first he had spoken since Sam said it.

"A normal Latte please, thanks." Sam started to get out money. Tom held out his hand, "I've got it." He gestured at his wallet.

Sam took a seat at a nearby two-seat. Tom soon walked over with the coffee. He took a seat opposite Sam at the table.

"So..." She began. "About that kiss earlier..."

"Oh, we're back on that now are we?" Tom smiled, but Sam didn't do the same.

"When I walked off, I didn't mean... I just meant that... Maybe it wasn't a great idea." Sam finally managed to complete the sentence. Tom looked at her a bit puzzled. "Why would that be? It's not like it was going to lead anywhere?" He pointed out.

"I know, but what with our history..." She didn't really know what to say.

"Let's just forget about it and move on. How about we move on to the topic of you helping me with this anger thing?" He said, realising the conversation was getting a bit uncomfortable, although he didn't really want to forget the kiss.

"Yeah. I think thats a good idea..." Sam smiled at him.

They chatted for a while, but the conversation didn't really go anywhere useful. He was staring into Sam's eyes the whole time, which distracted him from the actual conversation. Soon enough, Tom checked his phone and realised the time. "We'd better be getting back Sam."

"Oh right... Well, it was nice to talk." She said. They stood up after finishing their coffees, and exited the café, the little bell ringing again. As they walked along the pavement, Tom looked down at Sam, and she looked back up. He smiled widely, and to his suprise, she did the same. They gradually walked closer, and slowly, Tom reached out his hand and nudged hers. She opened her hand up, and Tom slowly slipped his fingers between hers, squeezing her hand slightly. She then held onto his hand back, and the two made their way back to the E.D in silence, but without letting go. Nevertheless, they were just close friends.

**Slightly different ending to the rest, but hope you're all still enjoying it. Thank you so much for the amount of views, and I'm so grateful for all of the amazing reviews I've ha so far! I really appreciate it so please keep reviewing! The more the better! I love reading them an some of them made me smile! So cheers to you all. C x**

**P.S. Hoping to update daily, as well as continuing Discovered Secret (which takes a bit longer) during the Easter Holidays! Hope you are all looking forward to Saturday's Casualty! Tam fans will love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they arrived back to the E.D after their break, Sam slowly pulled her hand away from Tom's. He knew she was never going to be public like that, but he respected that. As the two walked in together, Linda caught them coming through the entrance. "Where have you two been?" She smiled while walking along beside them. "I didn't realise it was back on!" Linda headed over to talk to Zoe.

Sam stared at Tom, a look he had seen before. He looked back before walking off into the staffroom to put his stuff in his locker. Sam followed him in, doing the same.

"Is she right?" Tom said out of the blue, while unlocking his locker.

"Is who right?" Sam replied, although she had guessed what he was talking about.

"You know who. Linda." He turned from his locker and waited for her to put her stuff away.

"Well... No? We were just a fling weren't we?" Sam replied unsure. "I don't know... I'm not sure what she meant." Sam headed over to the table and sat down.

"Well? Are we... Together?" Tom asked standing opposite her.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" She asked back, avoiding answering.

"You know what? Yes we do Sam. You always avoid this, so just answer the question." He replied, finally standing up for himself.

"Well do you want us to be?" She asked.

"You know I do Sam. This is down to you." Tom asked.

"I..." Sam struggled to think of words to say. Tom leant on the table facing her, then grabbed her hands with his.

"Sam... Will you be my girlfriend?" He said quietly, although he thought he knew what her answer would be.

"Yes Tom." She replied and smiled. Tom's eyes lit up with delight, and shock.

"Really?" He asked, smiling too.

"Yes! Don't look so suprised!" She said. Tom stood up. "Well I don't know about you but I've got work to do!" He quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked out smiling widely. Sam sat for a minute then also did the same. She walked out of the staffroom to Dixie calling for someone to help.

Sam rushed to work with the patient. She didn't see much of Tom as he was in cubicles, while she was in resus. Tom caught up with her near the end of their shifts.

"Mine or yours?" He asked running up behind her. "What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"My house or yours? Tonight...?" He replied. "Oh right... How do you know I don't have plans?" She replied smiling. "Well... Do you?" He asked smiling back at her. "No, but..." She was interrupted by Tom.

"So my house then?" He smirked at her. "Yeah okay. I'll go home first and sort a few things out then I'll be over later." She started to walk away to head home when Tom called her back. "Sam wait up!" She quickly stopped "What?" She said smiling. Tom walked up to her and quickly kissed her on the lips before saying "See you later," while smiling. Sam smiled for a second. "Yes you will..." She said before walking out of the E.D. Tom stood and smiled, then did the same, walking in the opposite direction home.

**Thank you all once again for reading, the reviews I've had are amazing and I love reading them! I've had several reviews asking to get them together, so I sped up the process a bit. Enjoy the cuteness! (I hope you find it cute) ;) Any questions let me know in the reviews and I'll do my best to reply ASAP after the next chapter. So, just enjoy reading really! And a Happy Easter to you all. C x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Tom arrived home, he chucked his things in the cupboard and made himself a coffee. He had bought some flowers in the newsagents on the way home, and he placed them on the side. He rushed upstairs, changed into a smart white shirt and dark jeans, brushed his hair and gelled it again, then finally put on aftershave. He recieved a text from Sam saying that she'd be there in about half an hour. Tom knew this was going to be a good night. He hurried down the stairs, laid the small table in his kitchen, with two wine glasses and the bottle out already. He got out a pile of Sam's favourite films, like Titanic, P.S. I love you, and other romantic ones. The oven light had gone off, so he placed the food in there and set the timer. Just in time, as the doorbell rang simultaneously. He grabbed the flowers off of the side and held them behind his back as he unhooked the chain, and opened the door. Sam stood there, in a revealing, but beautiful, black dress. Tom was speechless for a second. "Thomas..." She smirked. Tom soon came back to earth and handed the flowers from behind his back to her. "Sam..." He smiled.  
"Why thank you!" She smiled, taking the flowers from him. She held out her hand and he took it, leading her to the table, shutting the door behind him.  
He pulled the chair out for her, and tucked it in as she sat down. "The dinner's cooking now, won't be a minute." He smiled walking over to the oven.  
"Well this is romantic... Very unlike you!" She laughed.  
"Umm! Thank you! I can be romantic if I want to! There's just rarely any occasion where I need to be." He winked at her.  
"Well, I like romantic Tom. You should do this more often." She smiled.  
Tom smiled back as the oven alarm went off. "Ready!" He said loudly, then grabbed the oven gloves and got it out, serving it on his poshest plates. He placed it on the table in front of her, then sat down opposite her. "Tuck in!" He said smiling still.  
"Thank you." She replied.  
"You look amazing Sam, even more so than usual." He said, pouring the wine. "Thanks," she said smiling. "So do you, it's nice to see you looking smart for a change!" She smirked. Sam raised her glass. "Here's to... Umm I don't really know." Tom butted in. "Here's to us." He chinked his glass with hers.  
They dug into the meal, Sam along the way pointing out how nice the food was. As they finished, Tom took the plates and washed up, stopping her from doing so when she offered to help. "To the living room?" He gestured once he had finished clearing up. She nodded and walked through, and noticed the films he had laid out on the side. "How did you know?" She smiled at him widely. "I think I know you better than you think I do, Dr Nicholls."  
"Well Dr Kent, maybe you do. Which film are we watching?" Sam smirked at him.  
"How about Titanic? It's a classic." He replied.  
"Sounds perfect." Sam smiled and sat down on the small sofa. Tom put the disc in the DVD player and sat down next to her with the remote control. The movie started, and Sam shuffled closer to Tom, leant her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. "You smell nice." She laughed. He smiled at her and she looked up at him. He slowly leant in and kissed her, and she kissed back. She turned away and leant back on his chest, shutting her eyes. It wasn't long before Sam slowly fell asleep on him. When Tom noticed, he turned off the film and slowly edged away. He grabbed a blanket from upstairs quietly and placed it over her, propping her head on the cushion. He also grabbed his duvet and pillow, kissed her forehead and slept on the other sofa. "Night Sam." He said quietly to himself.

**So there's been so many Tom and Sam feels today I hought I'd have to update with some more cuteness! (Twitter has been especially mental) so please read! Enjoy! Hope you're all having a good 4 day weekend! C xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tom woke up before Sam the next day, which was suprising as she was more of an early riser than him. He noticed he was still wearing his shirt and jeans from last night, so he headed upstairs. He didn't want to wake her, so crept out of the lounge and had a fast shower in the upstairs bathroom and then got changed. Last night had gone perfectly. It hadn't ended in anything that either of them could regret, and they weren't even drunk. They just had a good time. Tom put the kettle on, after shutting the living room door slowly and quietly to avoid waking Sam from the kitchen. He put some toast in the toaster, some for Sam too. He looked at his watch, they had an hour before they had to leave. He knew he had to wake her but he didn't want to stop her from sleeping, she looked so beautiful when she slept. Mind you, he thought, she always looked beautiful. Slowly Tom ended up lost in his thoughts without even realising. Suddenly he heard Sam's voice saying "Morning," as she stood in the living room doorway. His heart skipped a beat when she did so, and he dropped the spoon he was holding. "Oh crap." He said under his breath before turning round without picking it up.  
"And a hello to you too!" She replied. "Mind if I have a shower?"  
"Yeah no problem." Tom replied, laughing nervously while ruffling his hair and looking at the ground.  
Sam walked past him and up the stairs, laughing.  
Tom stood watching her before bending down and picking up the spoon after she'd gone.  
He didn't know why he was acting like that. He was usually so confident around women.  
Shortly Sam was out of the shower and Tom had toast prepared for her. She took the plate and ate it fast, still needing to do her hair and get her stuff ready.  
As Sam finished getting ready for work, she walked down the stairs to see Tom waiting for her by the door, he had already packed her stuff for her.  
"Isn't it a bit early to leave now?" She asked.  
"I thought we could walk instead. Maybe that way we could talk." He smiled.  
"Talk? About what?" She asked.  
"Oh I don't know. Random things."  
"Okay then." She smiled at him and took the bag. "Thanks."  
They did as Tom had said and walked to work, talking. As soon as they arrived, they could tell it was going to be a busy day. Two ambulances already were unloading patients and preparing to drive back out again, and another driving in. Tom and Sam dropped their conversation inmediately, and hurried in to change. When they were ready, Zoe was already organising the staff into groups for the patients.  
"Sam, I want you in resus." She looked back at her sheet. "Actually, Tom I need you in there too." She nodded gesturing them to get going. They nodded back and hurried off to resus.  
Fletch was standing there too, waiting for Dixie and Jeff to bring in their next patient.  
"What's happened?" Tom asked him.  
"You're a bit behind aren't you? Well there's been an RTC pile-up on ring road, 4 cars and a pedestrian involved apparently. They think it's pretty fatal."  
Dixie brought in the first patient and they all lifted her onto the bed. "This is Jenny Pratchett, aged 25, we haven't got any other details yet. She was one of the drivers that collided after the crash itself. She is responsive, and the damage doesn't seem to be too great on most of her body, but there is clear damage to her chest from the airbag, I think she may have broken a rib. I've given her 10 grams of IV morphine for the pain. Her daughter Sophia was with her in the car, we're just bringing her in soon."  
"Thanks Dix." Fletch smiled as she rushed back out.  
"So Jenny can you hear me?" Tom asked opening her eyes a little wider and shining the torch into them.  
Jenny nodded and mumbled a yes. "Okay can you move your legs for me? I need to make sure you haven't broken anything." Jenny did so, with minimal pain.  
Tom wa about to speak again when Sam interrupted him. "Do you need me here? I'll go and treat Sophia when she gets in?" Sam asked. Tom nodded and smiled. Sam headed out into reception where Norman and Jeff were bringing in Sophia. "This is Sophia, she's 13, responsive, but her breathing is irregular, possibly from the shock, and her chest has recieved some pressure from the airbag.  
They quickly rushed her in on the stretcher and moved her onto the bed. At that same moment, a rough looking man came rushing in to resus. Tom stooped him from walking any further. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Harvey. Harvey Pratchett? That's my wife and daughter!" He said trying to get past.  
Tom stopped him. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay back, while they aren't in critical condition, we do need space."  
Harvey stepped back at this, watching his wife intently.  
Resus was chaos. Staff were being sent back and forth arranging scans and tests.  
Sam walked back into resus from getting Sophia's test results. "Tom could I speak to you a second?" She gestured him out of the room. He finished speaking with his patient and followed her outside.  
"I've just had the results from Sophia's urine tests. I'm going on a bit of a hunch, but her LH and FSH levels are low, and she's also bradycardic. I'm thinking it might have something to do woth her eating?" Sam said to him. "Isn't it a bit of a risk? I mean how are you going to find out? You can't just go accusing on a hunch." He replied with a stern expression, but didn't really seem interested.  
"Yes Tom I do know. Please don't tell me how to do my job." Sam walked back into resus. Tom stood outside, thinking he probably shouldn't have said that. He headed back in to his patient. Meanwhile, Sam approached Sophia. "Sophia, do you know how much you weigh?" She asked concerned. Sophia shook her head in reply. "Okay, how much exercise do you do every week?" Sam continued.  
"Normal, just in gym class, and I go to netball practice." Sam accepted her answer and placed the pen she was holding into her bun. 'She must be starving herself, but I need proof.' Sam thought, and smiled at Sophia before walking away from her. Sam sent off for more tests.  
When they came back, she read them immediately. She was right. Sophia's potassium and glucose levels were low, and she had phosphate deficiency. At tht moment Aoife walked in. "Dr Nicholls, your patient Sophia, her bag. It was left in the ambulance." Aoife handed over the bag. "Thanks." Sam smiled as Aoife returned out of the room. Sam placed the bag by Sophia's bed and smiled at her. When Tom had left the room, he headed over to Jenny.  
"Hi, Jenny Pratchett? I'm Dr Nicholls, I'm treating your daughter. I jut wanted to know whether Sophia is often focused on her calorie intake with food, and how often she eats?"  
Jenny looked confused. I don't know, she doesn't eat with us at the table, she takes her food upstairs and stays up there all evening. I don't really know whether she eats it all." Jenny looked worried, but Sam reassured her with a quick smile. As she walked away she sighed. Tom was walking into resus, but Sam quickly caught him and took him outside. "Tom. She's got Bulimia Nervosa." Sam said, short and straight to the point.  
"Sam this is ridiculous, you don't have the proof. You can't possibly know unless you've seen it happening. Anyway, she's too young. Just stop with this, she was just in a car crash." He replied angrily.  
"Tom what's up with you today?! You're acting so weirdly. And it's not impossible! She..." But Tom had walked off before she could explain her point, then he stormed back into resus.  
"Tom!" She shouted, but he didn't bother responding.

**So sorry it's been a while but this chapter took quite a bit of research! Sorry I had to make them argue, but I need a bit of a twist! ;) Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews, and I promise the next wait won't be as long! Watch this space - there's a twist coming up soon! Cheers to all - Have a good holidays if you do! :) C xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sam walked back into resus following him. He was talking to a patient. She knew she couldn't interrupt work for personal reasons, so she waited until her break. Sam got more tests from Sophia in the meantime. She was definitely right, she was Bulimic. The problem is, she'd have to break it to the mother, without Tom getting in the way. It was only an hour or so until Sam took her break, at the same time as Tom. She found him in the staff room, aggressively shutting his locker.

"Tom what is going on? She is Bulimic! I have proof!" She asked once she had checked there was no one else planning to come in.

"I don't care about that. You tell me Sam! I know; I know Sam, okay?" He clenched his fists.

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about." She looked surprised and confused at him.

"Well you should. Linda told me she saw you with that Dr Odessie last Friday. Apparently you went on a date with him after work." He said angrily, his eyes full of jealous tears.

"When did she say that?! That didn't happen, Tom! I haven't spoken to him since I told you about the opera tickets!" She pleaded to him.

"This morning, she said in resus. Well it's your word against hers." He was unsure who to believe.

"Well you should believe me!" Sam cried out.

"Why would she lie? And why should I believe you?" Tom was fighting tears, he was red in the face.

"Because I'm your girlfriend, Tom! And she might just be trying to split us up!" Sam could see the tears in his eyes, ready to spill. He rarely cried, and he never would in front of other people.

"Yeah? Well it's working." He stormed out of the staff room Sam was unsure what to do. Her break was over, so she fought the tears back, however difficult it was. She threw herself into her work and tried to stop herself from thinking about him. She couldn't help it. He meant everything to her, she couldn't just block him out from her life. She was so shocked at Linda. She knew Linda used to flirt with Tom, but she thought they were close enough friends that Linda wouldn't try to split them up.

At the end of the day, Sam ran to the staff room to avoid seeing Tom. She planned to go straight home and get some rest. She was worn out from work, arguing with Tom, and trying to fight back tears all afternoon.

Sam opened the staff room door and saw Linda at her locker inside talking to Fletch.

"Alright Sam?" Linda smiled.

Sam didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make a scene...

**Yeah so Tom's being a bit of an idiot again... Well wait for the next chapter if you want to see if Sam says anything to Linda, or if Tom and Sam reunite back to THE CUTE COUPLE THEY ARE. (They are cute... you've got to admit.) There is more in store for them! Cheers for waiting. I've also uploaded a new fic - Lurking in the Shadows. Also updated Discovered Secret for those who wanted me to! So the more reviews the better really! If there's any story lines any of you really want me to include, then PM me or DM me on Twitter - ClareNovell - and I'll have a look and see if there's any way of including your ideas! **

**Hope you're all okay, lovely readers! (or in the words of Miranda Hart - My Dear Reader Chums) **

**C x**

**P.S. Very few people will understand that last joke, unless you've read Miranda Hart's autobiography, so don't worry if you didn't... That's to be expected really. I do have an odd and confined sense of humour. Now I'm going to return to listening to Will Young. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_True Love - Chapter 9_**

Sam paused at the staffroom door for a moment. She was ready to mouth off at Linda, and let out all of the anger she had been holding in all afternoon. She looked at Fletch standing there and put on a smile as best as she could. She nodded silently and sorted out her things in her locker as fast as possible, immediately heading out of the door.

Just seconds after walking out, she heard her name and turned to see Fletch standing alone behind her.

"Something up?" He spoke with a friendly smile. Sam thought to herself for a second. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want the fuss, and it was hard enough holding back tears and anger already. She didn't want the whole of the E.D knowing.

"No I'm fine." She faked a smile.

"Oh come on, I know that's not true." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, seriously."

"Sam, I know-"

"Just leave it Fletch." She interrupted and began to walk away.

"Is it something to do with Tom?" This made Sam stop and turn around.

"Just... Yes. But it's really not worth talking about."

"Look, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on. It's clearly bothering you." Fletch's expression turned serious. Sam sighed.

"It's fine, it's absolutely nothing, I'll sort it out myself."

"Right that's it. Come on, follow me." Fletch gestures. Sam was reluctant but did as he said. They walked to a cubicle, and he shut the curtain halfway behind them. "Cry it out here." He smiled kindly. Sam sighed and eventually explained everything. Suprisingly, she didn't burst into tears, although Fletch could see her eyes were full of them. He listened intently.

As Sam finished, she stepped back.

"I need to go home..."

Fletch nodded with a slight smile before reassuring her things would be fine.

"Get some rest." He smiled. Sam walked away fast and hurried home. As soon as she got in, she slammed the door shut behind her. She leant her head against the door, not before throwing her things to the side, and felt tears stream down her cheeks. What was she doing? Crying over a man... Tom wasn't just any man though, even though she didn't like to admit it. She wiped away her tears as best as she could, and headed up the stairs slowly for a shower. When she got out she put her pyjamas and dressing gown on, switched the kettle on, and laid on the sofa in the dark. After wiping away a few mire tears she felt her eyes shut themselves, and she gradually drifted off to sleep.

Sam jumped. She awoke to a violent banging. Then she heard the doorbell ring, followed by more knocking. She quickly rose, readjusted her dressing gown, and walked to the door, still slightly in sleep mode. She opened the door quickly.

"Sam, I've tried ringing you, you didn't answer, you haven't replied to any of your texts, I've been ringing the door bell for about five minutes..."

Sam was almost speechless. "Tom..."

He had been crying and there were still tears in his eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Tom spoke first.

"I spoke to Fletch, and Linda, Sam I am so so sorry. I should have believed you from the start, I was stupid, so stupid. I am such an idiot, I was jealous..." Tom was rambling." "...I don't know how to apologise, please forgive-"

"Tom..." Sam interrupted. He stopped and his eyes widened. "Do you have any idea how much I've needed you this evening..."

Tom began again, "I know Sam, I am so sorry, I should have been here-" Tom stopped speaking as Sam stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, standing on tiptoes. He let out a huge sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her too.

"I love you so much..." He spoke softly. He felt Sam's hold around him tighten before she replied.

"I love you too Tom. Don't you ever do that to me ever again. I thought I'd lost you."

"Let's just forget this ever happened..." He said with a questioning tone in his voice. He smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"That sounds like a good idea to me..." Sam breathed out heavily. "I guess you should probably come in, instead of leaving the door open wide..." She pulled away, stepping backwards and smiling faintly. He said nothing but also smiled as he stepped inside, and he shut the door behind him.

**_Yes I know it's been AGES since I last updated, but as some of you may know from reading my other fics, I have a perfectly good excuse, as I've had exams. As my Science ones finished Wednesday I had a bit more time to update. Turns out I like writing FanFictions more than I realised. I really hope you like the update._**

**_I would like to give the biggest shoutout as is humanly possible to Emily - because she is seriously awesome. Also this will make her smile and that's good, because she's awesome. She deserves this shoutout and she'll probably be the first person to read this... ;)_**

**_Well a lot has changed since I last wrote a chapter in terms of Casualty and my life, but I won't bore you with that. Thanks for reading! Reviews are most welcome. Any questions just type it in that box down there and I'll try and answer it in my next chapter :) Or for a faster answer just DM me on Twitter - ClareNovell_**

**_Nice to speak to you all again, you wonderful readers. Much love._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Tom stepped in through the door to Sam's house, put down his coat and belongings, and after a quick glance around the room, turned to look at Sam and smiled. He had noticed in that short space of time of them arguing, he couldn't live without her. However cheesy it may have sounded, that was how he felt, and he couldn't stop feeling that way.

Sam walked across to the kitchen, turning the kettle on as she walked past it, and got both hers and Tom's mug out of the cupboard, smiling to herself as she did so. Tom followed her over, dropping a tea bag in each mug. Sam was stood over by the opposite worktop. She suddenly felt muscular arms wrapping around her waist from behind, enclosing her tightly, and she leant her head back onto Tom's shoulder, relaxed in his warm hold. She looked up to see him grinning down at her, and she span round to face him.

'I miss this...' He broke the silence, staring directly into her eyes. She said nothing but leant towards him on tiptoes, and hugged him tightly, his arms still tight around her waist.

He breathed in heavily, and let out a huge sigh of relief in her arms, shutting his eyes. She pulled away after a couple of seconds, grinning at him. She held onto his hands and unwrapped them from around her, and as she let go of his hands, she walked over to finish making his tea, then placed it onto the worktop next to him. He slowly drank some grinning, then placed it back on the side next to him.

'So... What are we doing tonight?' He spoke with a slight smirk. Then, grabbing one of her hands and interlocking his fingers with hers, he kissed the back of her hand quickly. She smiled back and paused momentarily before speaking.

'How about... Late night horror films? If it's not too scary?' She laughed as she spoke, unable to keep a straight face.

'I think I can cope with that... I'll be there to keep you safe if you get scared.' He smiled back.

'It wasn't me I was worried about.' She said while pulling him by the hand to the living room. 'Last time we watched Paranormal Activity and you walked out of the room about 5 times.' She turned to look at him, grinning.

'That...' He pointed at her trying not to laugh, thinking of an excuse. 'I'd drunk a lot... I was going to the toilet...' He gave up and suddenly burst out laughing.

'Sure it was... Then you won't mind watching it again?' She grinned.

'Uhh... Maybe something I haven't seen before?' He spoke stuttering slightly.

'You're such a wuss...' She laughed and opened the DVD drawer. 'How about Friday the 13th?'

'Have you seriously watched all of these alone?' He looked at her shocked.

'Of course, why do you ask?' She smiled.

'Well you don't come across as a horror film watcher... I mean... You're a woman. Women don't like horror films, they're supposed to be scared so men can be manly and protect them.' He smirked widely at her.

'Fat lot of good you'd be protecting me with a horror film... It's the other way round in our case I think...' She laughed and put the disc into the DVD, pressing play without him noticing.

'I am not the wuss you think I am Samantha Nicholls...' He laughed but was interrupted when all of a sudden the titles began to run. 'Oh god what's playing?'

'If you're not scared it won't matter will it? You can take it like a man.' She laughed and jumped onto one side of the sofa. He sat down on the other side, then shuffled closer to the middle, hoping she would move in closer too. She did so, and pulled a blanket on top of them. She placed a hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, and he looked down at her smiling, before suddenly jumping out of his skin at the film. She laughed to herself quietly, and settled back down into his chest as he put an arm round her back, holding on tightly.

As the end of the film approached, she looked up to see him with his face peering out from behind the blanket.

'Tom it's finished now.'

'No. No I've heard about this film, there's another bit at the end that scares the life out of you when you least expect it.' He remained using the blanket as a shield.

'Oh yes, thank you for reminding me.' She turned to look at the screen then back to him, and placed her hand over his eyes. 'I think this is probably safest right now...' She grinned to herself.

'Oh god... Okay... Will you be okay?' He replied with a stammer.

'Oh I'll be absolutely fine, I've seen this film loads of times before.' She couldn't help herself from laughing silently.

He could hear the music playing, but not being able to see the film made it slightly less scary. As the film finished properly, she moved her hands away from his eyes and smiled.

'Well you made it to the end and you didn't leave the room once. I'm impressed.' She smirked.

'I guess I proved you wrong.' He raised his eyebrows.

'No... You would have died if I wasn't here. I don't know what you'd do without me.' She laughed patting his chest.

'Yeah well... I suppose I need you here don't I?' He smiled, but seriously this time.

'I guess you do.' She grinned back and leant back onto his shoulder, and he placed his hand on top of hers on his chest, smiling to himself, then leaning his head against hers, kissing her hair slightly.

_**Well it's been a while, obviously. Happy summer readers! I've had this for a while and forgot to upload it so sorry about that... ;) As my favourite of my FanFictions I am going to continue it as much as I can, the others maybe less often.**_

_**Thanks again for reading :)**_

_**R&R - I appreciate all of them.**_


End file.
